My Heart
by xxThePowerOfYouthxx
Summary: Based on the song Secret: Black Vow. Kaito has been kicked out of the Heavenly Court for attempting to kill Miku. He wakes up and the woman he tried to kill is before him. What happens when they slowly start to fall for one another?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay before anyone kills me, I'd like to say that I think my original idea for this story was lacking. I didn't really like it and I'm sorry if there were some people out there who did enjoy it but as the writer I didn't want my work to suffer because I wasn't 'feeling' it. **

**So I can up with this while I was in the shower! (I listen to Vocaloids on my iPod while I shower okay?...DON'T JUDGE ME!) I absolutely adore the song _Secret: Black Vow _which is performed by the Kagamine twins. The PV made me cry not gonna lie (hehe rhyming ^w^) and I thought it's a good story but the only thing wrong with it is it's not MikuXKaito (It was like RinxMiku…then LenxMiku and then Kaito kinda kills her…). Then I thought some more and was like, 'AHAH!' I can make it a MikuXKaito story and it can be a bit more serious in comparison to my finished story (Another Chance [Naruto]). So I would probably watch the PV first and then start to read this or else it won't make any sense.**

* * *

><p>Chapter I<p>

The Verdict

"Kaito Shion, please step forward."

A man, appearing to be in his early twenties, steps forward. His neat, tidy, blue hair and matching, sharp, to-the-point eyes are presented before the court.

The Heavenly Court consists of the elder angels. They were all clad in gold robes in comparison to regular angels who wore only white. Their ancient eyes were fixed on him as he stood in front of them; disappointment carved upon their faces.

"Kaito Shion, are you aware you violated one of the most sacred laws of the Heavenly Court?" The elder on the far right asked him.

Kaito nodded. "I am aware…"

"She may have been involved in a forbidden love but that didn't give you the right to kill that human that Rin was involved with. What could have motivated you to _kill_ an innocent human?"Another elder questioned.

He suddenly felt his blood boil. _Innocent!_ That filthy human was far from it! The woman in black had stolen his one and only love away from him and made his beloved Rin cut away her precious wings. Rin had been reincarnated into a human male to stay with that damn woman! She had soiled Rin's pure existence!

He squeezed his fists shut and stayed silent as he stared at the ground. Kaito may be hotheaded at times but he definitely wasn't stupid. He didn't need to dig himself into a bigger hole because he was in enough trouble as it was.

Suddenly Meiko burst into the room. Meiko was one of the higher ranked angels and she was assigned to Kaito's case. Kaito had to give her credit, considering they were best friends. She gave Kaito a sorry glance as she strode by him. "Um, there's been an update in the case. The woman of lacquer black is now alive. Rin exchanged her life for hers at the last moment."

Kaito suddenly looked up from his feet. "Then Rin can be reincarnated again, right?" He asked hopefully. "And I can be forgiven since the human is now alive?"

The elders exchanged looks then bowed their heads regretfully.

"Sadly, Rin was still so young and in training…"

"In that time she was still alive, she couldn't meet the criteria as that of a full-fledged angel…"

"It's an absolute miracle she was even able to rejuvenate once, considering her inexperience and breaking a sacred rule herself."

"As for you being forgiven, if it weren't for Rin the human would still be dead. Murder is murder Mr. Shion."

Kaito's face suddenly fell. "I see…"

"Now back to your matter," the elder said, getting back on track, "Are you ready accept your punishment?"

He nodded. Kaito just didn't care anymore. Without Rin, he was nothing.

"You will no longer be an angel. You'll be kicked out of the Heavenly Court and sent to the human world to live among them. What you do there is up to you. We cannot control what you do or don't do but when you die as a human your actions will be judged accordingly in the afterlife." The main elder strikes his gavel. "Court adjourned, now send someone to clip his wings and send him off safely."

Tears were trailing down Meiko's cheeks as two sentry angels came in to grab each of his arms. Kaito looked at her blankly and didn't even try to struggle when they dragged him away.

* * *

><p>Miku sat at the forest's edge, setting a bouquet of flowers at the base of one of the trees.<p>

"Happy Anniversary darling," the lady clothed in black whispers as tears begin to pool in her eyes. This wasn't exactly the place they had met; they met in one of the streets in town but she found this place more tranquil. She brings a gloved hand to her eyes and wipes at the wetness on her cheeks. "Can you believe it's been five years?"

"Ms. Hatsune! Ms. Hatsune!" A flustered voice calls from behind her.

She turns to look at her new servant girl and gives a shaky laugh. "Ah, Luka, what is it?"

"Your mother is looking for you…" Luka suddenly notices the position Miku is in and gasps. "M-milady! Y-your dress will get dirty!"

Miku get up and brushes herself off. "It really doesn't matter. Shall we go?"

Luka fumbles around trying to pop open the parasol she had carried with her. She catches up with Miku and shields her from the sun. "It's quiet hot today, milady, perhaps you should wear a lighter color?"

Miku comes to a halt. Luka stops too and suddenly becomes horrified. Did she say something wrong? Was she going to be fired or scolded? She had never really been good with people and she really needed this job. Luka squeezes her eyes shut, ready to face the music.

"I-I didn't always wear black." Luka eyes flap open. Miku smiles sadly. "I went through a phase where all I did wear was black though." She laughs. "Mother would get so upset with me too." Miku suddenly looks down to the ring on her finger.

Luka had noticed that her master was always fond of that ring. She never took it off and she was always looking at it with a nostalgic smile. "Is that an important ring?" Luka asked, genuinely curious.

"Yes…yes it is." Miku's eyes suddenly looked far away. "A very important person gave this to me."

Luka just leaves it at that. Her master was always one who kept to herself and Luka respected that. Out of her many jobs, she enjoyed this one the most because her current master was one of the kindest people you could ever meet.

"I've been wearing black ever since that person died…"

Luka opens her mouth to speak but a sudden crash in the forest behind them makes her jump. She looks to Miku. "Goodness! Do you think a tree could have fallen over or…" her voice trails off. Her master looks at the forest with dream-like eyes then she hikes up the skirts of her dress and runs back to the forest.

"M-milady! Please wait for me!" She throws the parasol aside and races after her.

* * *

><p>"Does it hurt?" Meiko asks as she helps support Kaito to the edge of the cloud.<p>

He just grunts in response. The pain in his back doesn't really affect him. "Meiko, I think I'll just kill myself as soon as I hit the human world that way I can get to Hell quicker."

Meiko suddenly gasps and she breaks into sobs. "Kaito! Please don't say that! If you forgive and forget you'll be forgiven."

Kaito gives an annoyed sigh. "I don't _want_ to forgive and forget! I'd rather die than show remorse for what I did!"

"Kaito, please," Meiko pleads quietly as her tears continue.

He sighs again. Maybe he could be a bit more thoughtful towards her feelings. This would be the last time they'd see each other. Kaito suddenly hugs her. "I'm sorry okay."

She squeezes him harder. "Promise me you won't kill yourself. I want you to live a happy life. It's a new start, don't waste it please."

"I'll try not to." Kaito can't help the tears that slip from his eyes too.

She pulls away from his grasp and gives him small bottle of elixir. Meiko puts it in his hand and closes his fingers tightly around it. Her voice drops down to a whisper. "I shouldn't be giving you this but whenever you want to talk to me just put a drop of this on a reflexive surface and we can talk for a bit. That's all I have so try not to use all of it."

Kaito drops the bottle into one of his pockets. "I'll use it well." He balances himself at the edge of the cloud and readies himself. Kaito looks at Meiko and nods.

Meiko nods back as she takes a deep breath. "Call me as soon as you get there."

With that she pushed him forward and Kaito fell from Heaven to the world below.

* * *

><p>Miku searched desperately throughout the forest.<p>

It was the same thing that happened before. When she first met Rin the same golden light had appeared followed by a loud crash.

Could it be her?

She ran searching for white. Her foot caught onto a root and she went tumbling down an embankment.

Miku groaned in pain as she pushed herself up from the ground. Her eyes fluttered open and her eyes widened. She was face to face with a sleeping man dressed in white robes.

Beautiful is what came to mind when she looked over his features. He had silky hair that was falling around his eyes and his lashes were long crescents against his cheeks.

_Is he an angel?_ Miku asked herself as she looked to his sides.

No wings.

_Then what is he?_

"Ms. Hatsune!" Luka's voice echoes.

"I'm down here!" Miku calls back. She looks back to the man who sleeps soundlessly. "Um, excuse me sir, are you awake?"

He stirs in his sleep. "Rin," he mumbles.

Her eyes widen. He knows about Rin…

Miku puts a hand to his forehead and frowns. He had a fever. She begins to drape his arm around her shoulder to haul him up when Luka finally joins her.

"Who's that, milady?"

"Luka, help me get him back to the house. I have some questions to ask him and I think he may be ill."

They make it out of the forest and Miku can't help but stare at the man between them.

_Just who is this man?..._

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter one. Tell me what you think and I'm gonna try starting another Naruto story along with this one. It will be GaaMatsu <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Phew! Man! Have I been busy! Sorry for the delay!**

* * *

><p>Chapter II<p>

Tell Me

"My God!" Miku's mother almost had a heart attack as she burst into her daughter's room. "The Help had said you brought a strange man home but never did I think you'd bring him into your room!" She sighed and rubbed at the on-coming migraine. "Really darling, you need to think about the Hatsune reputation. We don't need people thinking you're a 'loose' girl."

"Hush, mother," Miku said as she put a finger to her lips and turns back to tend to man. "Luka and I found him unconscious and he has a fever," she explained as she changed the wet cloth on his forehead.

"Now you're picking people up off from the streets! You can't just _bring_ people into this household all willy-nilly!"

"He's not from the streets," Miku pointed out and adds very quietly, "…we found him in the forest."

Unfortunately, nothing could surpass her mother's keen hearing. "Yes, that is so much better, isn't it!" The man stirred in his sleep at her screech and she immediately snapped her mouth shut. "Let's not forget you are still to be married. Another suitor will be coming tomorrow and I want this man out of the house by then! And please, don't chase this one away either." She gave her daughter one last frown and left her daughter in peace.

Miku made a sound of relieve and she called over to Luka who had stayed quiet during the whole argument. Luka rushed over to accept her master's orders.

"I think I can manage on my own now. Rest up and I'll call for you if I need you later."

"B-but, milady, you shouldn't have to do things like this by yourself."

"Luka, I'm not a child." Miku smiled. "I'm fairly certain I can do things on my own. Now go and rest."

Luka gave a quick bow and one last hesitant glance before leaving the room. Miku stared at the man from her seat at his bedside. She was still in awe with his features. He definitely was gorgeous enough to be an angel but his absence of wings just didn't add up.

_Could he have cut them away?_ Miku started to chew on her bottom lip. _That still doesn't explain why he's still in white, though. _

Her mind traveled back to the first time she had met Rin's reincarnated form. She had called herself Len. But Len was wearing regular casual clothes; nothing as far as extravagant as this man's silky garments.

Her mind started to upturn buried images of her and Len, their first encounter, their first date, their first kiss, and their first night together was all too much to take in. Miku couldn't help but cry silently as she let them play throughout her head.

_Rin has to be come back. She just has to. And if this man knows anything about her, I'll force him to tell me…_

A soft groan sounded in the room.

Miku immediately wiped her tears away and looked to the bed.

H-he was waking up!

* * *

><p>The first thought that came to Kaito's mind when he opened his eyes was:<p>

_Ow._

He was starting to feel the effects of having his wings clipped from his back. His second thought:

_Where am I?_

He could feel that his aching back was against a plush mattress. He slowly opened his eyes and found them looking up at an unbelievably high ceiling. Kaito tried to sit up but his body was fiercely protesting.

A gentle hand was on his chest helping him back down onto the soft bed. "Don't get up so fast, you're fever is still high."

Kaito was still groggy from sleep as he turned to the soft voice. "Who?" As his vision adjusted he saw a woman looking down at him.

"Good you're awake. You scared me for a moment there." She gave a warm smile. "It's not every day you find people unconscious in the woods. I am Miku Hatsune…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at his expression. "Are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

His eyes widened and he sprang up from the bed. Kaito could never forget that mint green hair and black, satin clothing. "You!" He snarled. "Why are you here!"

Her mouth drops open slightly but she shakes it off and places her hand onto his chest again. "You mustn't do that while you're still ill," she said as she tried to gently push him back down.

"Don't touch me!" Kaito slapped her hand away. "Why are you here!" He repeated as he seethed while leaning against the headboard for some support.

Miku gave a small frown. "This is my home." Her frown deepened. "Is that really any way to treat someone who is tending to you?"

"I didn't _ask_ you to tend to me!" Kaito snapped. Being in her presence made his skin crawl and he was starting to feel some churning in his stomach. He threw the lavish sheets off of him and stood up from the bed. He didn't care where but he just needed to be away from her.

She grabbed him just in time as a wave of dizziness took over him. Gray dots danced in his vision and the churning in his stomach heightened. The woman pushed him into a bathroom attached to the room; Kaito immediately went to the toilet. He wasn't able to suppress the bile that rose up from his gut.

"I told you not to get up so quickly." Miku had pointed out as Kaito vomited. She rubbed his back as he continued to heave dryly.

He finally lifted his head after awhile and turned away from her. "I said not to touch me." His response was weak but still had its original chill. Kaito felt her hand leave his back with a sigh.

"You'll be wanting a change of clothes, I presume?" Kaito heard her rise from the tiled floor.

"Don't bother," he said as attempted to flee again. "I-I'm leaving…"

Miku sighed again and pushed him back onto his bottom. "If you move around like this you won't make it past my bedroom," she said sternly. "Just stay there. I'll be back with those clothes momentarily."

Before Kaito could your retort his stomach was at it again. Miku closed the door behind her as he threw up.

_Damn it!_ Kaito growled to himself as he flushed the toilet. _Of all the places in the human world why here!_ _Why does that woman, Miku, have to appear before me again!_

He slowly reached into one of his pockets and pulled out the gift Meiko gave him. Kaito looked down to the toilet and let a small drop fall from the tiny bottle. The water began to shimmer and Meiko's face was before him.

He immediately scowled. "What the hell is this! Why'd you send me to the same place as that woman!"

Meiko looks utterly and genuinely surprised. "W-what're you talking about?"

"You!" He points an accusatory finger down at her. "_This _is how you want me to _forgive_ and _forget_!"

"K-Kaito, calm down. I don't know what you're talking about."

"You sent me to that same place where that woman of black is!"

Meiko's quiet for a second. "You're sure?"

"Meiko, I'm in her house right now! I'm speaking to you via the toilet!"

"Kaito…" Meiko looks deep in thought as she lets her voice trail off. "I-I didn't send you there."

"You sure?" He raised a disbelieving brow. "This isn't a scheme to get me to forgive that woman?"

"Kaito, the place you land once you fall from Heaven is completely and totally random. And anyway…" Meiko sighed. "If I wanted you to have a fresh start why would I send you back to the place that caused your pain?"

_She has a point. _Kaito suddenly felt horrible for blaming her. After all why would his best friend do that to him? Meiko was the only one who completely understood his pain after the incident. Meiko _knew _him and she wouldn't do anything that he'd object to.

"Forgive me." Kaito cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm just really irritated."

"It's still weird." Meiko put a finger to her cheek thoughtfully. "Even though the process is random, it's still really rare for there to be a repeat in the origin where one lands. Rin landed there a week ago in our time and now you're there not too long after…"

"How long has it been in human time?"

"Around five years or so," she replies still deep in thought. "Kaito, it's a sign," Meiko finally concludes.

He sighs. "What is?"

"Believe me or don't but I think it's fate that you were sent to meet that woman again." She gives a faint smile. "The Big Man really might be giving you a second chance. Don't you see? Maybe he set up the perfect chance for you to forgive her and move on."

"Likely story." Kaito snorts. "A second chance for forgiveness, huh?" A sneer slowly spreads across his face. "A second chance for forgiveness or revenge?" Kaito laughs bitterly.

"Kaito!" Meiko exclaims.

"I'm already destined for Hell." His smirk remains intact. "I don't care if you or anyone else says I get a fresh start, what I did as my life as an angel will never be forgotten. I committed an ultimate sin and what difference does it make to add on to it?"

Meiko was crying at his words. "P-Please, don't do such a thing! Y-you promised—"

"—that I wouldn't kill myself and that I would _try_ to get over it. I don't plan on killing myself but I don't plan on letting go either. This is my choice and it doesn't include you." He closed his eyes as Rin popped into his head. "I…I've got nothing to lose."

"I see…" Hurt is reflected in Meiko's eyes. "Well, some additional information before I sign off: it takes a couple of weeks for the transition from angel to human is complete so during that time you'll have the same symptoms as those to a bad flu. Take care of yourself until then…"

"Meiko." Kaito mentally slapped himself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but—"

"Who're you talking to?" Miku's voice sounded beside him.

"I-I…" He looked down. Meiko was already gone.

"It doesn't matter, you're sick after all, right?" Miku smiles and hands him the clothing in her hands.

"Right…" Kaito didn't like that smile. It wasn't like the one before…

"Your name is Kaito then?"

"…H-how?"

"I heard you talking."

Kaito froze and slowly turned to her. Miku looked back at him with hard eyes. She had heard everything.

"You know Rin don't you?"

He smirked. "What if I do?" Kaito rose from the floor. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'll be taking my leave now but thanks for the clothes."

Everything that happened next seemed to be in slow motion. She lunged at him knocking him to the ground and before Kaito could throw her off she pinned his arms down to the floor.

"Get off!" Kaito yelled.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaito but I don't intend on letting you leave until you tell me what I want to hear." Miku said very seriously as she put more pressure onto his limbs. Kaito had to admit for such a small girl, she had immense strength. He glared up at her but her stare was unwavering.

"Now, I'll ask you again…What do you know about Rin?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Kaito, oh Kaito. How I wish <strong>_**I **_**could be the one to pin you to the floor…..**

**Anyway (^_^;) Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO ICREDIBELY SORRY! School is nuts and so are the people there! I promise that my weekends will solely be dedicated to updating! And when I don't I'll hit myself! Anyways here's the third chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter III<p>

Captured By A Snake

Kaito continued to glare at her and Miku couldn't tolerate the obvious hatred reflected in his eyes. She didn't know him. She couldn't recall any past memories of him because—for all she knew—they hadn't met before. But why was it that she felt like she knew him? It was as if there was a tiny flicker of recognition deep within her. That tiny flicker also sent a chill down her spine; something was telling her that she and this mysterious man were somehow—someway—connected…

And she didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit…

"Heh…" Came a soft chuckle from the man pinned below her.

"Care to share what's so funny!" Miku's attention snapped back to him as she shoved her earlier thoughts away for the time being.

The smug look on his face made her squirm. "Do you really know what kind of situation you're in?" His eyes shone mischievously.

For the briefest of moments her stomach churned but she quickly shook off the feeling as she salvaged what was left of her beginning confidence. "I don't think _you_ know what kind of situation _you're _in but—"

In a flash Miku was thrown off of Kaito and their roles where changed. She felt helpless having been overpowered so easily. The coldness of the tile floor dug into her back as his weight suppressed her from moving even a mere centimeter.

Kaito looked eyes with her, directly followed by a bitter laugh. "Well isn't that cute of you; shuddering like a scared little mouse?"

Miku mentally kicked herself as she tried to stop her trembling but the deep iciness of his eyes was suffocating her. She indeed felt like a mouse. But if she was the mouse…

then Kaito most definitely was the snake…

His mouth found its way to her ear. He whispered very gently, "Do not forget, I am a man and you are a woman. It's frivolous to think you could even try to keep me down with your physical strength."

Miku's mouth opened in preparation for a retort but nothing came out. She felt sick as his gentle but venomous voice flowed into her ears.

"As for why I'm here and my relations with Rin…that's not important..." He laughed again. Kaito pulled away from her ear and looked down at her with merciless eyes. "Because I'm going to kill you."

Time seemed to have stopped. Her face was frozen in absolute horror as his words ringed through her head. She knew all too well that he was serious. Nothing he had said or done had a hint of tomfoolery in them.

Kaito seemed to like her reaction. "Will you cry I wonder?" He rested his hands lightly around her throat. When she stiffened to her touch, his grin widened to his ears. "Go ahead and beg for your pathetic life…"

Miku immediately became sober to Kaito's surprise and slight annoyance.

"I will do no such thing."

His eyes became wide as he stared at her unbelievably indifferent face but that shock immediately turned into white-hot anger. "Y-You!" He spluttered as he pushed down a little harder on her throat. "Aren't you scared? Don't you value your life?" He asked as his face twisted into a look of madness.

"I know not of the problem you have with me but I will never do something as degrading as begging for my life. I lost that privilege some time ago." Her eyes shifted away from him momentarily. "My life isn't worth anything anymore."

Still, that impassive face of hers made Kaito's irritation grow. He noticeably increased the pressure around her throat. "Aren't you afraid of dying!" He practically screamed.

"I've wanted to die for a long time," she said quietly, choking slightly from the blockage of air.

"You stupid woman! I hate you!" Kaito spat. "You took everything from me! How dare you act so high and mighty! Why are you so—"

He felt Miku's hands close on top of his as she bores her eyes into his.

She pressed down with her own hands slightly. "Go ahead. I have no complaints," she barely gets out.

Kaito really couldn't believe it.

Here was the woman he was so desperately trying to kill right in his hands. All he had to do was close his hands around her throat long enough to kill her. The dumbest of people even knew that the absence of oxygen would kill a person within a few minutes…

Yet he hesitated. For the dear life of him, he simply couldn't tighten the grip around her slender neck.

"How dare you." He repeated as a hot tear leaked out of his eye and down his cheek. "Rin wouldn't have wanted this," Kaito said almost inaudibly. Miku became attentive in the instant he regained his composure. "It's not even worth it anymore," he informed her as he got up. "Forget what happened today. I won't bother you ever again."

Miku sat up and watched him as he took the clothes she had brought him earlier and disappeared into her room. She brought a hand up to her cheek where his tear had landed. "H-he most definitely said Rin…"

That face warped in agony when Kaito said Rin's name would not leave her mind. She clutched at her chest as her heart beat was slowly going back to normal.

_Why was he so full of spite towards me?_ Miku pondered as her hand slipped up to the place his hands could have easily ended her life. _Why did he let me live when he insisted that he was going to kill me? Am I crazy to be even more interested in who he is after this incident?_

Her growing curiosity could not be quenched with her abstract questions. It may have been foolish but she compelled to help him…

Deep down, she felt as if it was…the right thing.

"Mr. Kaito?" She called quietly as she finally entered the room. She looked around but there was no trace of him left.

The billowing, velvet curtains of her window caught her eye. Miku hurried over and gasped at how dark it had become. The time of day had completely evaded her.

"Luka!" Miku began to call as she ran out into the halls. "Send some people out to search for anybody on the property!"

Searching through the darkness later proved to be pointless.

Kaito was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes I know it's short! T^T I'M SORRY! I now found time to update this thing so please don't be too mad 'kay?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go's! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter IV<p>

Allies

"Again!" Mrs. Hatsune directed Miku as she had walked into the parlor for the umpteenth time.

Miku didn't bother to mask her annoyance as she looked at her mother. "Why does it matter how I walk in to greet him!"

This really was getting to be too ridiculous. It turned out the suitor that was supposed to be coming yesterday had some scheduling problems and changed his arrival date to later in the evening today. Of course because of the extra time, Mrs. Hatsune just _had _to make sure her daughter was presenting herself with the refinement that the Hatsune family was alleged to have.

Mrs. Hatsune snorted at her daughter's silly comment. "It means everything my dear." She opened her hand fan in a quick, graceful motion. "I cannot have you greeting a suitor with such a dreadful expression. Really dear, it looks as if you are about ready to snap someone's neck." She chuckled slightly as she fanned herself.

"Mother…"Miku said very calmly. "I wish you would quit playing matchmaker. I have no interest in—"

"I don't care if you have no interest," Mrs. Hatsune cut her off abruptly. "You already ruined your first marriage by running off with some stupid peasant boy when you were 16."She sneered slightly over her fan. "That was foolish now wasn't it? You loved him but he left you didn't he? Now you won't promise your hand to anyone unless it's him?" She gave her daughter a harsh look as she snapped her fan shut. "It has been five years already, get over it."

Miku deadpanned at her response. This had happened too many times for her to get upset over. Miku's mother was simply what she was—a brash and greedy woman. Not once did she have any hope that her mother would ever develop any maternal feelings towards her. As far as Mrs. Hatsune was concerned her daughter was an asset to the family.

"So this is a mother's love? Marrying off her daughter so she can receive more money?" She turned on her heel. "Fine, do what you want. Bring more suitors to meet me, leave me locked in this damned mansion but I'll assure you," Miku looked over her shoulder. "I won't be doing what you expect of me."

She exited the parlor knowing perfectly well that she had left her mother spluttering. Luka waited obediently just outside the door and Miku motioned for her to follow her.

"Did anyone find him yet?" Miku asked once they were a safe distance away from people's ears.

Luka shook her head. "I contacted some friends back in town to be on a lookout for him milady but nothing has come back yet."

"I see…" Miku's mind seemed to have been far away.

"U-Um, how did it go?" Luka tried her best to break the silence.

Miku gave a frustrated sigh. "Same as usual I suppose. Is there something on your mind Luka?" She inquired as she looked at Luka's conflicted expression.

Luka began to twiddle her thumbs nervously. "It's just that…well…this whole thing with you wanting to find that man, who is he exactly and…I-If you don't mind me asking…why are you so insistent on not wanting to be wed?"

"Ah, that's right…"Miku gave a small laugh. "You just started working for us very recently; after I left the altar five years ago…"

Luka stopped in her tracks and stopped to look back at her in confusion. _So, those rumors… _

"I'll tell you right now any gossip you've heard from the other staff about me is probably true," Miku said, seeming to read Luka's thoughts. "I did in fact leave my fiancé for another man." The look of surprise on Luka's face seemed to deflate Miku slightly. "You must be disappointed in me…"

"No!" Luka instantly blurted out. "I-It's just that I respect the fact you're telling me all of this!" She said very truthfully.

Miku couldn't help but giggle at that. "Ah, it feels good to laugh." She smiled at Luka. "It's been long time since someone made me laugh. You are indeed my favorite person in this place." Miku sighed. "One needs someone like you in a prison like this." She started to walk again. "Let's go to that place again. I think it's time I let someone else in on what really happened that day five years ago and I'll tell you about my suspicions of that man named Kaito…"

* * *

><p>Kaito stumbled into an alleyway using the grimy brick wall for support.<p>

It had been exactly one day since he had left the Hatsune estate. Even though he found it a healthy choice for his emotional and mental well-being, it did absolutely nothing for his physical state of health. He had forgotten Meiko's warning and without anyone around to treat him, Kaito was in deep trouble.

_I'm so exhausted…_He thought as he slid to the ground to rest and hopefully delay the upcoming surge of dizziness. Kaito shut his eyes for a brief moment. Staying in an inn or buying a meal was out of the question considering he didn't have any money. Thinking made his head hurt. _I just want to sleep…_

"Oy! Whadda we have 'ere?" A voice interrupted his descent into slumber land.

Kaito looked up very slowly and it took awhile for his vision to adjust to see two very rough looking men sneering down at him. "Who are you?" He scowled at them.

"Oh! What's with the hostile look?" The second man's smirk deepened as he dragged Kaito up by his collar. "We just want to be friends."

"Yeah, friends. Friends share a lot of things…like money for example."

Kaito gritted his teeth. "Sorry to rain on your parade but I don't have any money."

"That's not what your clothes say," the goon who had the grip on him sneered.

Kaito was disgusted by his sour breath. He had forgotten the clothes he had changed into were from an extremely rich heiress. His blue eyes flicked between the two men; he really was in trouble now…

"Hey, buddy come on and fork over the money already!"

Kaito found and opening and kicked the man square in the chest. He backed up from the impact causing him to release Kaito. As soon as his feet hit the ground he made a run for it.

"Where do ya think you're goin'!" Kaito was grabbed from behind and dragged back into the alleyway.

"You little shit!" The man he had kicked had obviously recovered. He clutched at his chest. "That hurt!" He cried as he struck Kaito across the face.

Kaito tried his best to strike back but his movements were too slow and sluggish. He was quickly thrown against the same brick wall struggling for breath as his attacker's elbow dug into his throat.

"Friends or not, I don't think I want you to get outta here alive!"

"Go ahead and teach him a lesson, Jack!"

Kaito coughed violently as his air supply was being cut off. _This is it._ He thought desperately trying to suck air into his lungs. _I can't fight back in this condition. I'm going to die right now… _A curious image popped into his head as he felt the world closing in around him…

* * *

><p>Luka couldn't believe her ears.<p>

"Milady, you feel for an angel?"

Miku nodded. "What I've told you, it's up to you whether you wish to believe it or not." She again brought that ring on her finger up to her lips as she murmured. "There isn't a time where I'm not thinking of her."

Luka blushed furiously. Thinking about Miku with another woman was a little…too much for her to handle. "S-so technically Len was a woman?"

"Yes, they were the same person. Rin knew my situation. She knew my marriage was a political farce. I guess deep down I knew it too but I was still just a child. You wouldn't believe how hurt I was when I rejected her over superficial feelings." Miku sighed. "I was scared what people would think but when she disappeared…I-I felt as if I didn't have a purpose in life anymore…"

"She was reincarnated into Len when she cut her wings away. So…Rin did that for you?" Luka was suddenly blubbering like an idiot.

Miku's eyes widened as Luka threw herself down onto the grass and rolled around weeping her eyes out. "Uh, Luka, really, you don't have to be that upset. I have some days where I feel like crying like that but—"

"B-but it's such a beautiful love story! Forbidden love! Angels! I believe every single word of it even if I sound like I've gone mad!" Luka exclaimed.

Miku laughed at the sight. I really did feel good to laugh again after so long. She touched the tree where she had placed the flowers a couple of days ago. "My dear, I wish you were still here…" Miku smiled as the tears began.

Luka stopped her tears as she joined her master at the tree. "Um…Mr. Len—I mean Mrs. Rin—I'd like to also share my respects to you." Luka smiled. "For you to choose milady you must have been a very good individual."

"L-Luka…" Miku gaped at her as she wiped her eyes.

"Alright!" Luka said as she sprang back up to Miku's surprise. "I'm going to do everything I can to find that Kaito man!"

Miku gave a sad smile. "Luka, that's kind of you but I'm afraid he's long gone by now. You don't need to trouble yourself over—"

"Sorry to interrupt you milady," Luka suddenly cried. "But you changed my life and if finding that man will help you in any way, I'll do it!" Miku looked up at her. "You see, I'm not usually very good with talking to people and I'm very clumsy. My family was going through a rough spot so I needed a job. I can't even count how many times I've been fired." She pouted slightly then continued, "When I came to work for milady, I had heard so many rumors that you were so coldhearted. I thought you'd fire me right on the spot." Luka gave a small shiver at the past experience. "They said you hung people by their toe nails if you were upset with them…"

Miku's mouth twitched with slight irritation. "Oh, really? I didn't think people talked about me that way…"

"But as soon as I saw you, I knew there was no way milady could be such a cruel person." Luka said dispelling Miku's anger. "You were kind to me when I did the dumbest things and you said you appreciated my efforts. You made me strive to try harder. You kept to yourself, that's the only reason people think you're so stuck up but I think you just don't want to trouble others with your problems. Milady is a very considerate person!" She grinned. "Which is why I _want _to help you. That time five years ago was probably very hard for you and people probably thought you were going crazy when you said what had happened. I will stay by your side no matter what people may say about you!"

Miku grinned back. "You really are my favorite." She got up and linked arms with her. "I'd like to thank you for today. Let me treat you to some tea and cookies. Oh and please call me Miku for now on."

They walked off together towards the house. Miku finally had an ally in this world that seemed to be her enemy.

As Luka left that spot in the woods that day, something still bothered her.

The part of Miku's story that involved Rin's death….Rin sacrificed her own life for Miku…but what had killed Miku in the first place?

* * *

><p>"<em>My, my, what do we have here?"<em>

Kaito was starting to come back to the real world. He felt that the pressure from his throat was lifted. He saw that Jack was goggling at something towards the mouth of the alley. Kaito fixed his eyes on the entrance to see a man who seemed to be an aristocrat standing with someone who appeared to be his assistant. The aristocrat had a handsome face and the most peculiar color of hair.

"You there!" Aristocrat pointed at the man who held Kaito against the wall. "Unhand that poor man this instant!"

The one named Jack sneered again. "Look another rich boy. What're you gonna do, huh?" He motioned for his accomplice to come forward. "Oi, Boris let's rough this one up too."

The man clicked in tongue in disdain. "That's low of you, two against one." He removed his top coat and handed it to his assistant. "Kiyoteru, hold my coat for me. I'd hate to soil it while dealing with trash."

"Yes, Mr. Kamui," he responded as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

The men charged at him and 'Mr. Kamui' easily deflected any attack they imposed on him. Kaito was surprised, in a mere few minutes he had both Boris and Jack knocked down onto their hind sides, moaning in pain.

He sighed as Kiyoteru slipped his coat back onto his shoulders. "People these days," Mr. Kamui rolled his eyes. His eyes feel on Kaito and he offered him a hand with a smile. "Hello, I'm Gakupo Kamui. Are you okay? What's your name?"

"I-I'm Kai—"

Before Kaito could say another word he vomited right on Gakupo's white pants.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha I thought some comedy was needed….<strong>

**Have you noticed I'm like obsessed with strangling or something? Haha last chapter had a choking scene too….**

**Well anyways please review and see ya next weekend. (I hope -_-)**


End file.
